


Come Back to Bed

by searider_Falcon



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: C/7 never happened, Endgame fixit, F/M, Sort Of, drabble of sorts, feel-good love, unabashed fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searider_Falcon/pseuds/searider_Falcon
Summary: So, this is my first post. I have many more fics and may post more, we’ll see how it goes. My Janeway/Chakotay obsession is almost like a therapy in and of itself and great writing practice.So this story came to be from my love for the phrase, “Come back to bed.” It popped into my mind after I finished a different story. Anyway, I always felt that the fallout of the sudden return to the Alpha needed to be addressed, so here’s a very short, fluffly and a tiny bit of angsty, story.





	Come Back to Bed

Kathryn woke up in the middle of the night. Ever since Voyager returned home, she found that sleeping through the night was difficult sometimes. More difficult than when she was in the Delta quadrant. It was slowly getting better, though. Although, the stress of her journey had dulled, the nightmares still came, like tonight. The terror of a Vidiian attack had jolted her awake. It took a few minutes for Kathryn to calm herself down. Moonlight spilled into her apartment, lighting a path from her living room to her bedroom. She lay in bed, fighting off the fear that gripped her from her nightmare. She reassured herself she was safe as she looked around her bedroom, surrounded by her belongings. Kathryn sat up carefully, the sheets were tangled around her. With a hand to her forehead she felt the cold sweat that formed there in her sleep. Kathryn sighed and slipped out of bed. She grabbed her pink robe from a chair next to the bed and quietly exited the bedroom. Tying the robe around her, she walked out into the living room. It was quiet except for the faint ticking of the grandfather clock that used to be in her quarters on Voyager. Kathryn made her way to the balcony doors and looked outside. The city of San Francisco was lit below, the light from the buildings mixing with the moonlight. She moved her gaze to the stars, barely visible with all the light from the city, but she caught a glimpse of one of two. 

She missed the stars. She missed Voyager. Despite being thankful for her crew’s safe return to the Alpha quadrant, Kathryn missed her life on Voyager. Out there, she had a simple goal, to get home. A familiar routine with people she loved. She did not miss the constant attacks against her ship or the hostile aliens, or even the uncertainty if they would ever return home. Despite all that, she still missed Voyager. It seemed that her nightmares of the harrowing experiences on Voyager we more potent now than they were immediately after when those events happened. Kathryn folded her arms across her chest. She felt foolish for even having nightmares. After all she was a Starfleet captain, they were supposed to be brave. Her counselor assured her that what she was feeling was completely normal and with time her nightmares would fade. She’d brought up her concern in her mandatory counseling sessions that she was somehow damaged from her experiences in the Delta quadrant and expressed doubt if she could be an effective leader again and had to be reminded that she was merely human. Kathryn’s counselor reminded her that healing takes time. Chakotay had said something similar and offered his reassurance that he had no doubt that when the time came, she would lead again. Kathryn wasn’t sure if she wanted that, after all, her command of Voyager and her intrepid crew was unique. Would anything compare? She sighed, rolling her neck to ease stiffness, as she gazed outside. 

Kathryn felt a hand lightly caress her lower back and she almost jumped out of her skin. She turned to find Chakotay looking sleepily at her.  
“What are you doing up?” she asked.  
“I was about to ask you the same thing?” he said, his voice low and gravely from sleep.  
He wore nothing but boxer shorts and the outside lights played across his bare chest. Chakotay’s hand rubbed small circles against Kathryn’s back and she sighed.  
“I had another nightmare,” she said heavily.  
“I’ve had my fair share of those,” said Chakotay.  
When Kathryn didn’t elaborate on her dream, Chakotay stepped closer behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kathryn relaxed into his embrace and caressed his arms.  
“Come back to bed,” said Chakotay, his cheek pressed against hers. She could feel the stubble that started to grow on his cheeks and she leaned into him.  
“I’m wide awake,” she said.  
“Let me help you fall back asleep,” said Chakotay, tracing circles with his thumbs on her skin through her robe and nightgown.  
“Your idea of help often keeps me awake for longer,” Kathryn said with a sly smile.  
“Well, it relaxes you, doesn’t it?” Chakotay asked. Kathryn could feel him smile.  
“It certainly does,” sighed Kathryn.  
Chakotay began to kiss her neck softly, easing away the tension that her nightmare caused.  
“Come back to bed,” he said quietly in between kisses.  
Kathryn tilted her neck, giving him more access, which Chakotay happily accepted.  
“Do you think the crew suffers these nightmares? Do they blame me?” said Kathryn, knowing that here and now, the middle of the night, covered in darkness and moonlight, was when she could express her hidden fears.  
Chakotay sighed. He rested his head against hers.  
“I know the crew struggled with a few experiences we had out there. Each crew man that expressed difficulty, I ordered to counselling once we got home. It’s been helping. As for blame. They don’t blame you, Kathryn, they love you. You are their captain,”  
“But my decisions caused them pain. I’m the cause of their suffering,” said Kathryn.  
“Don’t blame yourself, Kathryn. You protected the crew. You got them home. Their healing and yours will take time,” said Chakotay. Kathryn knew his reassures almost by heart now. He offered them a lot lately.  
She stroked his arm.  
“Captains don’t like to wait,” she said and Chakotay chuckled.  
“Well, come back to bed and I’ll find a way to occupy your time,” said Chakotay.  
“Persistent, aren’t you?” teased Kathryn.  
“Only when it comes to you,” said Chakotay who returned to kissing her neck.  
Kathryn shifted in his arms, turning to face him. She ran her hands up his chest.  
“You don’t blame me, do you?” said Kathryn and this time she knew Chakotay could see her self doubt on her face. Her worry that the man she loved held resentment or suffered because of her. Chakotay reached up and stroked Kathryn’s cheek.  
“Never,” he said gently, “I love you. I adore you. I don’t blame you for our experiences out there. You were the bright spot in the darkness.”  
Kathryn was touched by his words. She slid her hands up to his neck and pulled Chakotay’s head down to kiss him. Chakotay pressed her to him, his hands on her back.  
“I love you too,” Kathryn whispered back, her lips on his.  
“Then come back to bed and we can show each other how much,” said Chakotay.  
Kathryn gave him a crooked smile.  
“You really don’t give up do you?” said Kathryn.  
“Would I have waited seven years to be with you if I gave up easily?” smiled Chakotay.  
Kathryn smiled and reached for his hand. She lead the way back to their bedroom, throwing Chakotay a mischievous look. She dropped his hand halfway there and hurried back to the bedroom, laughing as Chakotay ran after her and playfully tackled her to the bed. He grinned down at her as Kathryn traced Chakotay’s tattoo on his forehead with her fingers. Kathryn held Chakotay’s gaze as he slowly slid his hands up her legs, pushing her nightgown up inch by inch. He grinned at her.  
“Just take it off,” Kathryn sighed.  
Chakotay complied and pressed his body on top of hers. He kissed her collarbone and up to her neck. His hands skimmed over her naked skin and Kathryn sighed.  
“You are the best first officer,” she said.  
Chakotay looked at her.  
“You always knew how to take care of me,” she clarified.  
“And here I thought I was just good at my job,” said Chakotay.  
“Hhhmmm, that too,” said Kathryn and she slipped Chakotay’s boxers off of him.  
Chakotay chuckled then swooped down and kissed her. Kathryn weaved her fingers into his hair, kissing him back with equal passion.  
Their time for words was over as they explored each other’s bodies. Their kisses and sighs taking place of the verbal expression of their love. Their lovemaking was slow, easing them both into a content state of bliss. Kathryn gasped Chakotay’s name. Chakotay groaned loudly into Kathryn’s neck. They held each other, each an anchor to good feelings and joy, in an attempt to keep their nightmares at bay.  
Kathryn slipped into sleep in Chakotay’s arms. Her nightmare did not return and the next morning she rolled over to see the face of her first officer. Chakotay, her best friend and lover, was still asleep next to her. She admired his handsome features. His dark hair stuck up, his lips were parted, and his face relaxed as he slept.  
Kathryn stroked his cheek. She was so grateful that fate threw her and Chakotay together and over seven years they became so close their lives molded together. They had their ups and downs but he was the man with her now and she wouldn’t want anyone else.  
She was reminded of the story he told her years ago on New Earth. How the woman warrior brought the angry warrior peace. It might have been a made up ancient legend to disguise Chakotay’s feelings at the time but it certainly rang true. Chakotay had changed during their time in the Delta quadrant and she had too. Kathryn though my of an ending to the ancient legend. The woman warrior fell in love with her warrior companion and together they both found peace. A peace she didn’t know she needed but now that it was here, the woman warrior swore to herself to never let it go.


End file.
